Family Bonds
by ennisjackgal
Summary: Kili is injured and doubts himself. Fili and Thorin try to comfort him.


_Author's notes_

_A bit of family fluff for you to enjoy. I simply love the relationship between these three. I should warn you that this story makes reference to something that is going to happen in Desolation of Smaug, so proceed with caution!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Family Bonds**

Kili groaned as he tried to move his leg, the pain shooting through him. He couldn't believe that he'd managed to get himself injured and wondered how much longer he would have to sit here. The rest of the company were enjoying dinner downstairs and he wished that he could join them, but what if they only saw him as a burden now?

He knew that Thorin had only agreed to bring him because he hadn't wanted Fili to go alone; he'd wanted to watch his brother's back. Now he had to wonder if Thorin was going to make him stay here while they went to Erebor themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he tried to sit up but winced. "Come in," he said through gritted teeth, and he saw Bilbo's face appear from behind the door.

"Um...Thorin sent me in here. He wanted to know how you were doing," he said hesitantly, clearly still fighting off his cold. Kili shrugged.

"I'll be fine, thanks to Oin. Does my uncle want me to stay here when they go to Erebor?"

Bilbo looked puzzled. "I don't think so. He hasn't said...should I ask?"

"No, it's alright. I think I already know that he does. He sees me as a burden and...maybe I never should have come either. I know you used to think that."

"I did, but not anymore. Thorin trusts me more now and I know he trusts you. I'm sure he won't tell you to stay here." He looked around the empty room and felt sorry for the young Prince. "Well...I'd best get back downstairs..."

Kili didn't reply; simply stared out of the window. Bilbo thought to himself for a moment and then left the room. He joined Fili and Thorin, who were standing some distance away.

"What did he say?" asked the younger. Kili had snapped at him after hurting his leg, and he knew why. His brother was embarrassed and probably felt weak, even though not one member of the Company had judged him for it; accidents happened.

"He thinks you're going to tell him to stay here when we go to Erebor," Bilbo told Thorin, looking up nervously at the towering figure. They may be friends now, but he was still intimidated by Thorin. He recalled what Gandalf had said about Thorin's grandfather succumbing to madness and the possibility of Thorin following suit. "He thinks you see him as a burden now."

"I...I could never think that," Thorin replied, feeling his heart sink. He loved his nephews as if they were his own and could never think badly of them; they had given him so many joys in his life. "Fili, could you...?"

"Alright," his nephew replied before heading for Kili's room himself. "Kili?" he asked softly, poking his head inside. "Can I come in?" His brother nodded, but when Thorin followed Fili inside he sat up in alarm, groaning at the pain in his leg.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked as they moved to the bed. Kili nodded.

"I'll be fine. Um...I don't know what Bilbo said to you, but..."

"I don't see you as a burden," Thorin cut in, knowing that he had to get that thought out of Kili's head. "I never have and never will. As for leaving you here...I won't do that if you don't want me to."

"But Durin's Day approaches," Kili reminded him. "You have to get to the secret door before it passes or else you will have to wait for another year. I don't want to be the reason for you waiting. Even if Smaug is asleep right now, he could wake up before then and cause more catastrophe."

"If he wakes up before we can get into the mountain, then we will bring him down. Then we won't have to wait," Thorin replied, gently stroking his nephew's hair. It needed braiding again. Fili sat on the bed next to his brother and nudged him.

"We don't want you feeling like you're a burden," he told Kili, giving him a smile of encouragement. "It wasn't your fault that you got injured."

"But I...I took my anger out on you," Kili remembered, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that. I just felt so weak..."

"I know," Fili replied, putting an arm around him. "Don't trouble yourself with it, little brother."

Thorin watched his nephews with a proud smile on his face; he'd helped his sister to raise them from small dwarflings and now he could see them as the strong individuals they were.

"So you're not going to send me back home either?" Kili asked in a small voice, looking up at his uncle for much-needed reassurance. Thorin shook his head and also sat down. He didn't want Kili to fear what he might do.

"Fili, Kili...I know that you see the Blue Mountains as home because it is the only home you have ever known. But Erebor remains your true home. So...Kili...this is where we are supposed to be, and I will do everything in my power to give you the life that you deserve. I have lost so many members of the family, now with only you two and your mother. Raising you has given me so much joy and something to focus on. I never thought that I would have that after we lost Erebor. When we reclaim the Mountain, the two of you will be there at my side."

His nephews both smiled at him and Kili leaned into his uncle, feeling much better. Thorin copied Fili's gesture and put an arm around the youngest dwarf, pleased that he could be a father to them in some way despite his duties as the rightful King. He did try as often as he could.

Bilbo had seen and watched this exchange from the door, and he smiled at how Thorin had this gentler side. He learned more about the dwarves every day, and he was determined to help them get their home back.


End file.
